RPG-7
|reliability = 5 |accuracy = 5 |ammunition = 15 |image2 = }} The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher in Far Cry 2. It is the first rocket launcher available and is a great anti-vehicle weapon. Background The RPG-7, or Ручной Противотанковый Гранатомет-7(Ruchnoi Protivotankovje Granatamjot-7), is a shoulder-launched, anti-tank, rocket-propelled grenade weapon. Much like the AK-47, it is very famous, widely produced, and is a signature of guerilla fighters worldwide. Characteristics It is not an uncommon sight and will usually be used to take out vehicles. It is a fire-and-forget weapon, in that once the grenade leaves the tube, it flies unguided. The weapon is reloadable and weighs 7 kilograms (15 1/2 pounds). It is based on a simple steel tube, 40 millimetres (1 1/2 inches) in diameter and 95.3 centimetres (about three feet) long. The middle of the tube is wood-wrapped to protect the user from heat, and the end is flared to assist in blast shielding. The user may be at risk if not taking cover while reloading. Availability * The RPG-7 is unlocked after the second weapon shop mission in Act 1. * It can be seen in enemy hands throughout the game, even when the Carl G appears in enemy hands. * In multiplayer mode, the RPG-7 is unlocked after one diamond has been spent on the Rebel class. * Usually there will be a guard at enemy patrol points that overlook roads. They are there to take out enemy vehicles putting you at risk. Notes * The RPG is somewhat surpassed by the Carl G's many innovations, such as its scope and guidance system. However, the RPG has some advantages. It reloads much faster than the Carl G and is available earlier in the game and is cheaper. Plus, the RPG is safer than the Carl G (the RPG does not blow fire out the back after every launch like the Carl G does). * Unlike the Carl G, when the RPG's rocket reaches its maximum range it does not explode. Instead, the rocket simply loses power and falls down. This allows the weapon to be used as a makeshift mortar to hit enemies over hills and forests. Be careful when firing the RPG at closer enemies, as it is possible that the rocket will simply bounce of the target and fly off in a random direction. * The rockets from the RPG will bounce off angled surfaces such as rocks, barrels and poles — so, exercise caution when you are aiming the RPG. Experienced users may also exploit such 'negative' factors to bounce the rocket over obstacles to kill enemies behind cover. * When the RPG is in a state of disrepair, the rocket will sometimes fall right in front of you rather than heading towards the target. If this happens, taking cover would be prudent. *If a Misfire does happen with the RPG you'll see the shell fall to the ground and spinning around erratically until it gains enough speed to violently swirl mid upwards to a tree or a vehicle, mostly it detonates only on the ground. Gallery File:Fc2rpg1.jpg|The RPG-7 being fired. de:RPG-7 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons